


Altercations

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Confrontations, Explicit Language, Gen, follow up to previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon confront both Alyssa and Rafael.Follow up to ”The Hot Tub Situation” and ”One Lucky Guy”.(only makes sense if you read them.)
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Altercations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



“I thought...” Hope whispered

“What?” Landon asked as he held his almost naked love of his life close as the fluffy throw blanket covered them as they cuddled, tenderly and lovingly.

“When we were having sex earlier....I thought I smelled Raf in the bathroom.” She whispered and Landon looked at her shocked.

“Seriously?” He asked

“Yeah. I was preoccupied but I definitely smelled him. He was...he was... _y’know_.” She whispered, blushing.

“Jerking off? To us?” Landon asked

“I guess so, babe.” Hope whispered.

“What the fuck?” Landon uttered

“Landon...” Hope mumbled

“I don’t blame you, baby. I blame him for not saying anything. I blame him for not leaving.” He whispered, as he grabbed his clothes and a new shirt. He quickly got redressed.

She quickly got off the bed, breaking away from their tender embrace, and discarded his shirt from her body.

“Here.” Landon whispered as he softly handed her a wet washcloth so she could clean off his cum from her thighs and breasts. She did so and got redressed.

Finding Rafael, Landon stormed up to him as Hope held the magical lie detector in her hand.

“Tell me the truth, Raf.” Landon said.

“W-what? What about, Lan?” Rafael stammered out.

“Were you watching us as we made love earlier?” Landon asked

“N-nah, bro.” Rafael stammered out in response and the ball started glowing red.

“Fucking seriously, Raf?! Next thing you’ll tell me you weren’t jerking off during it!” Landon demanded

“N-no, I w-wasn’t.” He mumbled and the ball glowed red again.

“Look! I was in the bathroom and you guys came in...” Raf started to explain

“The polite thing would have been to leave or announce yourself. Not fucking watch and jerk off.” Hope responded.

Both Landon and Hope huffed. Hope’s face was in a pout.

“Major invasion of privacy, man.” Landon declared, as he grabbed Hope’s hand and they both stormed off.

“Not gonna talk to him for a while. How could he do something like that?” Landon whispered and Hope nodded.

Then they passed by Alyssa.

“You!” Hope yelled.

Alyssa looked unfazed.

“How the fuck could you tape us having sex and send it around?” Hope demanded

“More importantly, why the fuck would you?!” Landon yelled

“If you guys didn’t want to be taped, maybe you shouldn’t have had sex in public, in the hot tub. I mean, ew.” Alyssa responded, making a face.

“Like you didn’t try with MG.” Hope said under her breath.

“Alyssa! Seriously! Why in the flying fuck would you think that was okay?” Landon demanded

“Like, you seriously invaded our privacy, Alyssa.” Hope shot in.

“Don’t care.” Alyssa said

Hope pushed Alyssa up against the wall with her magic.

“Not cool. Not fucking cool.” Hope yelled.

“If I say sorry, will you let me down?” Alyssa asked

“Depends. If you mean it.” Hope replied.

In response, Alyssa laughed.

“Baby, don’t waste your time on her. She’s pathetic.” Landon whispered into Hope’s ear.

“True.” Hope whispered back and dropped Alyssa hard on the floor.

“Landon’s right. You’re not worth the calories wasted or the time. Definitely not the magic. You’re a pathetic bitch.” Hope declared as she and Landon left Alyssa.

Hope then eagerly led Landon to her room, where they made love again.


End file.
